Prison Time
by Snape24
Summary: Jo, Camille, Stephanie, and Lucy are best friends who get arrested together. Sentenced to a lengthy prison sentence, they turn to each other for comfort, and their friendship becomes much more than that. SMUT, Lesbian Sex, don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a long, long time since I've written anything. But I'm back! This story is different from anything I've ever written. This is an M-rated, smut-filled, girl-on-girl-on-girl-on-girl fic. I don't know how often I'll update, but I do know the basic plot:**

 **This fic is set in a world where the BTR guys don't exist. Jo, Camille, Lucy, and Stephanie are best friends who end up getting arrested together, and sentenced to a long prison sentence in the Palm Woods State Correctional Facility. While incarcerated, they end up becoming more than just best friends. There will be a lot of smut, and 90-100% of it will be lesbian sex, just as a heads up. If you don't like it, don't read. I should have the first chapter written and published by Sunday, and hopefully earlier.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Tyler (Snape24)**


	2. Sentence and Search

Chapter 1: Sentence and Search

Jo Taylor sat in the corner of the police van, nervous and scared out of her mind. The handcuffs were way too tight, and she could feel the rash she was getting from being cuffed so frequently over the past 24 hours. It had only been 24 hours since the cops showed up at the house with a warrant to check the premises. In that moment, she knew they were all fucked. There was no way they could hide the cocaine without the officers noticing. So they chose to let them find it, and they were all arrested. She could still hear the cop reading the four girls their rights.

"Stephanie King, Camille Roberts, Lucille Stone, Joanne Taylor, you are under arrest for mass possession and distribution of narcotics. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be held against you in court. You have the right to have an attorney present during interrogation. If you can't afford an attorney, the court will assign you one."

They were frisked and handcuffed, and brought right to court. They spent the night and the next day in a holding cell. Then, they were brought before a judge. They pleaded guilty, and received the most shocking news of their lives when the judge chose a sentence.

"King, Roberts, Stone, and Taylor: I have no choice but to sentence you to the maximum possible consequence for your crime. 20 years in the Palm Woods State Correctional Facility, with possibility of parole in 15. Your sentences will start immediately."

They were cuffed again, and now they were being driven to the prison in a van. Jo could tell they were all scared. Even Lucy, who had been locked up before, looked terrified about spending 15-20 years in prison. At the least, they would be 35 when released. At the latest, they would be 40. Stephanie was crying, her head on Camille's shoulder. Jo wished that she could hug the girl, but she was cuffed to her seat.

After 2 hours, the van stopped. The door opened, and a female officer came in and escorted the girls out of the van and into the prison. It looked like a huge factory, surrounded by barbed wire fences. They were brought into a room where a slightly overweight man in a suit was waiting for them.

"Ladies," he said, "welcome to Palm Woods Correctional. I'm Warden Bitters. My head guards, Officer Wainwright," (the black, female officer who escorted them inside), "and Officer Collins," (a blond, strict-looking woman), "will take you through processing now. Enjoy your stay with us."

The girls were escorted into a room, where the officers asked each of them a series of questions. These included their names, birthdays, ages, and addresses, as well as medical information. After this, Wainwright removed their handcuffs and Collins took mugshots of each girl. They were fingerprinted and then led into a room that resembled a doctor's office. Wainwright explained what was about to happen.

"OK, I want you all to sit on that bench. I'm going to search you. Collins will film the searches in case we find anything on you and need evidence of this. I'll call you up one by one and search you. When I'm done, you'll sit back down and I'll search the next person.

"Inmate King, please stand up."

Stephanie got up, nervous and not knowing what to expect.

"Strip to your bra and panties."

Stephanie slowly stripped, nervous and scared. She watched the officer put her shoes, socks, shirt, jewelry, and jeans in a box with "King, S" written on a label. She felt like she was about to cry, and hoped she wouldn't have to remove anything else. She stood in her white bra and panties, waiting for more instructions. Wainwright searched her face, hair, feet, and hands.

"Bra off, King."

Stephanie wasn't sure if she heard the officer correctly. "Um, could you repeat that?" She asked timidly.

"I said take off the fucking bra NOW!" was the reply she got from Officer Wainwright.

Nervously, Stephanie reached back and unclasped her white bra. She pulled it off and covered her boobs right away with her left arm. She used her right arm to hand the bra to Wainwright, who put them in the plastic box.

"What size are you?" Wainwright asked. "I need to know for when I give you a uniform."

Stephanie couldn't believe that she had to give them this information. "34C, officer."

Wainwright wrote her size down and then gave her another, even more embarrassing order.

"Hands by your side. Stop covering your tits, inmate."

Stephanie lowered her arm, and the other three girls got a big surprise. Stephanie King, long considered the "innocent" one of the four girls, had both of her nipples pierced. Her boobs were nice. Average sized, with small pink nipples. A ring was attached to each nipple. Wainwright informed her that all jewelry had to go, and removed the girl's nipple rings.

"Now take off the panties."

Stephanie could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her boyshorts and pulled them down. She handed the white underwear to Wainwright, and they were also placed in the box. Stephanie had a nice body. Below her beautiful face and her size C tits, she had a fit stomach. Like so fit that she had a bit of a six-pack. Her legs were long and shapely, and between them was her firm ass on her back side, and her vagina on her front side. She had groomed herself the night before the arrest, and she had a neatly trimmed landing strip of black hair just above her slit.

Wainwright put on a pair of rubber gloves, and began searching Stephanie. She lifted the crying girl's arms and felt her shaven armpits. She lifted each of her boobs and felt underneath. She frisked Steph's stomach, stopping at her waistline.

"Spread your legs now, inmate."

Stephanie felt sick as she spread her legs out. She felt a gloved hand on her mostly hairless mound, and she started to cry full on. Wainwright kept going. She must have been used to this by now. She ran her right index finger through the small strip of black pubic hair, and then she put lube on her right index and middle fingers.

"King, please reach down and open your vaginal lips," was the most humiliating thing Steph had ever been told to do. Steph opened her lips and felt the officer's fingers enter her. She was a virgin, and the only other fingers that had been in there had been her own. She was mortified, but she couldn't stop her body from reacting to the fingers in her pussy. She was so wet as Wainwright's fingers moved through her vagina, probing her for contraband. After a couple minutes of torture, Wainwright pulled her fingers out. Steph saw that the glove was glistening with her wetness. Lucy also noticed, and it turned her on a little. Lucy was bisexual, but nobody knew. She couldn't wait to get in the cell with Steph, so she could comfort the crying girl in her own, _special_ way.

Wainwright had Steph turn around and bend over. Then she made Steph reach back and spread her ass cheeks. Steph felt extreme pain as the officer's finger entered her anus. She was sobbing as Wainwright continued to search the girl's tight cavity. The other girls watched in shock, knowing that they would have to go through this any moment.

Wainwright pulled her hand out of Steph's ass and had her stand up. She made the girl squat down, facing the wall, spread her ass cheeks, and cough. Then she made her turn around, squat, spread her pussy lips, and cough.

"Sit on the bench, King."

"Don't I get a uniform, officer?"

"You'll be given clothes after you shower and are assigned a cell. Roberts, get up."

Camille stood up, terrified of what was about to happen, and Steph, still fully naked, sat down next to Lucy, who sent her a flirty wink after looking her up and down.

 _To Be Continued…_

 _Chapter 2 preview: Camille, Lucy, and Jo get their cavity searches; The girls shower together, and their friendship starts to change; The girls get their cell assignments._


End file.
